swordscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Bread Knight
Bread knight first appeared in Swords I. He is a cheerful knight who is collecting gear for a quest. He appeared in 11 comics: I, XIII, XXXVII, XLV, LXIII, CIII, CXXXVIII, XVIII LIV, CLVII, and LXXXIX. Biography Childhood Bread knight was most likely born in Hiltshire. Somewhere in his childhood he obtained Stabastian. Stabastian was both a weapon and a friend to Bread Knight for many years. During this time, they had an encounter with a wild daggoat. The Swor'nament Bread Knight was a spectator at the 25th annual Swor'nament. He was sitting with Jian, and watched the fight between Rapier Tapir and Spencer. When Prince Parry was revealed to be possessed by the sword of boundless hunger, Bread Knight teamed up with Jian, Mere, Chad, and Xiphos' ghost to help Joyeuse fight the demon prince. A Mighty Quest Sometime after the Swor'nament, Bread Knight embarked on his quest. He was no longer in possession of Stabastian, and needed a new sword. He stopped at a bakery and demanded that he was given the largest sword they had. The bakesmith protested, but Bread Knight was unrelenting, and he was eventually given an enourmous loaf of bread. He then went to a dwarf's shop to get a shield. The dwarf didn't have any shields, since he only sold doors. He gave Bread Knight a metal door, which was close enough to satisfy him. Bread Knight then journeyed to a local post office run by elves, where he attained a set of chain mail. Some time later, he met a giant and asked if he had a mount that he could use. The giant gave him his giant horse, giant human-like creature that walks on all fours. While continuing his journey, Bread Knight met Steve Orcs. He explained to him that he is collecting gear for a quest, and Steve gave him a Smartsword in "assist mode", which wraps around Bread Knight's head. Bread Knight's quest then took him to the land of the gnomes. He met a gnome and told him about his quest, revealing that he is trying to rescue a princess. The gnome gifted him the gnomish boots of flight, which are far too small for Bread Knight to use for flight. He takes the boots anyways, and uses them as earrings. Bread Knight's next step was getting his sword upgraded. He takes it to the runemaster, who transforms the loaf of bread into a sword shape and puts the runes "sword" on the guard. Bread Knight thanks the runemaster, but he is warned that despite the changes that have been made, the sword is still just a piece of bread, and is probably not suitable for combat. In his travels he comes across the fungeon, and - thinking that its name refers to it being a "fun dungeon" - he enters. Despite the fact that his sword is just made of bread, he uses it to fight off the mushroom monsters inside. He gets his face pretty scarred up, but manages to survive and escape, much to the confusion of the clown at the entrance. He also found a pair of gauntlets made out of some kind of fungus and dubs them "fun-gauntlets". Bread Knight's next appearance shows him receiving the gleaves - a set of greaves with blades on them. However, he has no money with which he can pay for them, and has to help clean up a kitchen to pay them off. Unfortunately for him, the kitchen is full of slime monsters that he has to kill. Personality Bread Knight is to pretty chill dude. He is cheerful and smiling in all of the comics he appears in. He remains optimistic even when he doesn't have any money, and when ambushed by mushroom creatures in the fungeon. Bread Knight also is very determined. He has not yet taken no for an answer, and was willing to work in the dungeon and fight slime monsters in order to get the gleaves. Motivations Bread Knight's main motivation in his comics seems to be helping others. He goes to the aid of Joy at the Swor'nament without ￼a second thought. He also goes on a long and arduous journey to rescue a princess, and he has not mentioned any sort of reward or other incentive that would give him a reason to do this. Powers and Abilities * Swordsmanship: Bread Knight has demonstrated that he has some skill with a sword, even when it's just a sword shaped piece of bread. He managed to defend himself against the giant monster mushrooms in the fungeon, only receiving some superficial wounds on the face. This is pretty impressive considering the fact that most of his gear wasn't intended to be used in combat. It's also noteworthy that he survives a fight against the sword of boundless hunger, even though it had already consumed three godswords. * Enemy Detection: One of Bread Knight's many accessories is a smart sword in "assist mode". This sword alerts him if there are any threats nearby. * Mount skills: Bread Knight knows how to ride and control the giant horse, which probably can't be said for most people. Gear * Knight's Loaf: A huge loaf of bread. This was later upgraded by the runemaster, and now is a sword made of bread with the runes "Sword" on the guard. Bread Knight used this to fight mushroom monsters in the fungeon. * Metal Door: A metal door acting as a shield. * Chain-Mail: A set of armor that seems to be made out of mail * Smartsword: A smartsword in assist mode wrapped around Bread Knight's head will detect enemies for him. * Gnomish Boots of Flight: This footwear may seem powerful to a gnome, but won't do anything for someone as big as Bread Knight. He wears these as earrings. * Fun-gauntlets: Gauntlets made out of some sort of fungus that were found in the fungeon. * Gleaves: A set of greaves with sword blades sticking out of the middle of the shin. Bread Knight tried to use these against slime monsters but found them to be largely unsuccessful. * Stabastian: A cheerful little sword that Bread Knight owned in his childhood. He used Stabastian to fight the demon king at the 25th Annual Swor'nament. Relationships Trivia * Bread Knight was the first character to appear in a Swordscomic, making him the longest running recurring character. * Swords I essentially launched the entire comic; it was intended to be a one-off comic but its popularity caused Murkyway to continue the series * Murkyway made a spoof on Swords I: Guns I * Bread Knight is left-handed * Despite Bread Knight being a knight, he has not shown any affiliations with dark knights, paladins, pink Knights, or any other types of knights. * Bread Knight is one of the few main characters not named after a sword.